Are you gonna kiss me or not?
by Gothic with a side of Mystery
Summary: I was listening to the song are you gonna kiss me or not by thompson square and then I had to write a story. So I sat down and started writing and this story was written. Its only going to have two chapters. First chapter McAbby and second chapter Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

It was a plain kiss. A simple kiss. A great kiss. I had heard Abby wasn't herself today. None of her regular music was playing, and people had seen her dancing around her lab. Even boss said she was to happy. Its Abby. How can Abby be to happy? She is always super happy. But everyone seemed to keep making those comments, so I figured I would go down and check for myself.

I walked down to Abby's lab and entered. I had figured I would be greeted by "Hey McGee!", or a "Hey Timmy!". And I was, but Abby was playing country music. I looked at her confused for a couple seconds. "Isn't an awesome song, McGee?" She asked me. And it was. She was playing, Are you gonna kiss me or not by Thompson Square. "Country, Abby?" I asked her.

"Well yeah, thats what this song is, McGee." Was all she answered. I could only just stare at her as she swayed to the music. "What McGee? I'm not allowed to like different kinds of music or something?" She asked me, kind of glaring at me. "Well, uh no Abby. Its just you uh..." I kind of left off mumbling. "I just what McGee?" Abby asked, walking closer to me. "You never played or really liked country before." I finished my previous sentence. "I know, but I heard this song on the radio. You know when my radio was broke and it kept switching stations. Anyway I heard it on the radio, and I fell in love with it because it was just so beautiful ya know?" Abby started talking a mile a minute. I could barely keep up.

"Yeah Abby. It is a really great song." I said, looking at her. Taking in all of abby. Her platform boots, the black clothing, white labcoat, and being in her labby. All of a sudden she smiled. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" She asked. "Huh, wait what Abby?" I asked really confused. "Well, McGee, are you gonna kiss me or not? I really like you. I mean a whole lot. Almost like love you. So, are you gonna kiss me or not?" Abby asked again. I had to blink a couple times. Abby liked me the way I liked her. Wow! Did not see that coming like Tony doesn't see a headslap from Gibbs coming. But I did kiss her. I pulled her in and kissed her.

Another surprise was that she kissed me back. My day was just made by a certain gothic forensic scientist that I happen to love. She slowly pulled away, "Looks like you didn't miss your shot huh, McGee?" She asked smiling. "Nope." was all I could answer as we stood there smiling to me. It was like a dream. But I was quickly awakened by a slap to the head from Gibbs. "Glad you got your girl, McGee. I was starting to wonder how long rule 12 was going to stay intact with you. Now go find DiNozzo and get some work done." Gibbs told me, I smiled shyly and walked away happy.


	2. Chapter 2

McLover had gone down to Abby's lab to visit her awhile ago. Gibbs had mysteriously left about a hour or so again. So that left me and Ziva alone. "Tony quit staring." Ziva ordered, not looking up from her computer. "I wasn't staring. I was casually looking at a co-worker to see if they were working." I explained myself.

Her brown eyes find my eyes. "You were staring. If you were casually glancing at me, your eyes wouldn't have been looking at me for 5 minutes." She challenged me. "Maybe I happened to zone out and you fell in the direction I was looking." I challenged back. "Right Tony. You never really zone out unless some woman you think is hot says something. Or just when you see a women you call hot. Then Gibbs somehow shows up out of nowhere and slaps you on the back of the head, yes?" She answered back quickly. She knew me a little to well.

"You are absoultely right Ziva. And since there isn't a hot woman in sight. I must of been peeping, right?" I keep our little conversation going. "Right. Like a peeping Tim." She said and got back to work. "Tom. A peeping Tom." I automatically correct her. "Tim, tom. Same thing." She nods her head. "No not the same thing. Tim happens to be the name of McGeek and he is no peeping tom." I say, walking up behind her. She straightens her back and sits perfectly still.

"Tony, what are you doing?" She asks. "Seeing that you aren't working. Instead you are reading a book." I smirk at her. "Yes Tony. I was reading." She shakes her head at me. "Come on Ziva don't you watch movies or listen to music? Reading isn't always the best way to kill boredom." I ask her. How can she read so much. It seems like she is always coming to work with a new book. She must own a bookstore by now. "I listen to music." She defends herself. "Good, music is fun." I smile at her.

"Can be." She gives her short answer. "Why don't we listen to music since Gibbs isn't here?" I ask her. She looks over at me, "We do not have a radio or some kind of music playing device." She tells me. "I know Ziva but McGee" I stretch out mcgee's name and looks over at his desk, "does have a small portable radio." I smile. "Ok. We shall listen to music then."Ziva says, walking over to McGee's desk looking for his radio. I pull it out and turn it on. Are you gonna kiss me or not by thompson square starts playing. "Oh no, country music." I groan. Of course McGee leaves it on a country station. Country music isn't all that bad, but after awhile with McGee, country music is annoying.

"What is wrong with this song. I quite like it." Ziva says smiling. I lean over her desk. "Oh, you do?" I ask her, smiling. "Yes." Ziva leans in closer to me. Ziva smiles. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" She asks me literally. My eyes widen, and I rub the back of my head like I just got a surprise headslap from Gibbs. Ziva starts looking confused, her eyes searching me. "Did I ask something wrong? Because I do really like you, you know?" She tells me. "Uh no, you just surprised me." I mumble. Ziva David, kick ass mossad assasin like me? Me the goof off. The movie refrencing joker? That's new. Never saw that coming. But then again it is very movie like. I could see many movies with this kind of twist.

Ziva smiles again. "So are you gonna kiss me or not?" She asks again. I lean in and capture her lips with me. Me, Tony DiNozzo, was kissing the beautiful Ziva David. Our perfect moment had to end with... pain in the back of my head. "Thanks boss." I call to Gibbs as he laughs after headslapping me. "Not in the office please. Well looks like rule 12 is no longer in need. Just don't break her heart Tony or you'll regret it. She can kill you." Gibbs says, shaking his head at us. "Right boss. How could I forget she could kill me when she threatens me everyday?" I say laughing. Ziva stands up next to me. In a babyvoice she says, "I think I like you." Then in her sweet normal voice she says, "and thats my way of showing it." Then she dazzles me with her smile.


End file.
